


Company

by Quagswagging



Series: Company [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, M/M, Physical Abuse, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max and Charles are Company, young people used for pleasure.Kimi and Seb often get Company arranged by Ferrari, but when they find Max and Charles in their rooms, they know these two are there against their will, and save them.(More explanation within Notes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Company: young people, can be male or female, that are used for pleasure, sexual or otherwise. Normally, they are threated very well, and contrary to what prostitutes etc might be, it is a very respected job and very wanted as well.
> 
> Just a silly little idea I had, there will be a chapter2 with maybe some Charles/Max smut :3

Kimi sighed and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease the soreness away. It had been a long day of testing, and he was dead tired, wanting nothing more than to lay down, relax a little, maybe have some Company to give him a good massage…

Kimi hummed as he walked from the elevator to his room, pretty sure Ferrari would have been kind enough to arrange some Company for him, they always did. Sometimes it was a pretty lady, soft and pliant and just what he needed. Other time, they send him young men, more fiery but all the same docile and submissive, doing anything Kimi asked them to. He preferred the man, liked the feeling of a cock pressed against his, although no Company felt better than his actual partner. 

Seb and him had been dating for a few years now, and while they had each other, they both still accepted the offered Company when they couldn’t be together at night. It was strange, but it was how things worked, and they both accepted that.

When Kimi entered his hotel room, dropping his bag near the door, he drew in a sharp breath. There was a trembling figure knelt next to his bed, dressed in only tight black boxer shorts. The young man seemed both frightened and cold, but didn’t lift his eyes to Kimi’s as the Finn came in.

“Hello.” Kimi muttered, stepping closer. The man flinched, hands trembling from where they were resting on his lap.

“Hello sir, what can I do for you today?” the young man’s voice was soft and hoarse, and when he finally lifted his eyes, Kimi saw they were red-rimmed.

“Are you okay?” Kimi found himself asking, eying the youngster worriedly. Usually, the people who worked as company were happy and carefree. They were protected more fiercely than the biggest of secrets, and were paid well. It had turned into a very wanted job, but Kimi doubted the man in front of him had chosen this career for himself. 

“I’m fine, sir. What can I do for you today?” the young man answered dutifully. He shifted slightly, and Kimi could see pain and discomfort in his eyes.

“Get on the bed.” Kimi said, taking the man’s arm and pulling him up, leading him over. The man tried to tear away from his gentle grasp, breathing hitching in panic.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything, you just looked uncomfortable.” Kimi soothed, stepping away as the guy sat down cross-legged on the bed. 

“I-I’m sorry, give me a few moments, I-I’ll be ready to go…” the young man whispered. “Don’t call my handler, p-please.” Kimi sat down and sighed.

“What is your name?” he asked gently. The young man blinked in surprise.

“I… I’m Max, sir.” he whispered. Kimi nodded. 

“How old are you, Max?” he continued. Max bit his lip.

“I’m 19, sir.” he whispered, shivering a little. Kimi got up and walked to his suitcase, pulling out a long sleeved shirt.

“Put this on.” he said, handing it to the young man. Max pulled it on, seeming a little confused.

“I… Sir, I can still be good Company, I swear and-” Max rambled.

“I just want you to lay down, sleep a little. You’re safe here.” Kimi said. Max frowned, nervously nibbling his bottom lip as Kimi urged him further onto the bed, the Finn pulling the covers up over him. 

“I’m Kimi.” he introduced himself. Max nodded mutely, seeming flabbergasted as the older man went about tucking him in. Kimi’s phone rang and Max flinched a little, cuddling in further under the blankets while Kimi picked up.

“Oh my god, Kimi you need to help me!” Seb squeaked on the other side of the line. “The Company- oh my god he must be 12!” Kimi sighed.

“i’ve got the same problem, why don’t you bring him over? Max could use the comfort.”he said, looking over at where just the young man’s large blue eyes where peeking out from the blanket. He heard Seb hum and say something to the Company that was with him.

“We’ll be there soon.” Seb said after a moment.

“See you soon love.”

~~

Max looked exhausted, but refused to sleep as Kimi was still walking around the room. The young man was still trembling, flinching each time Kimi came even remotely close to him. 

When Seb knocked on the door, Max let out a sob, eying the door fearfully. Kimi went to open, finding Seb and a young, fluffy haired man on the other side.

“Max…” the youngster whimpered immediately, taking a step towards Max before tensing and moving back to his place next to Seb. Max sniffled softly, eyes wide and begging as he looked from the bed to the other man.

“C-charles…” he hiccuped.

“Go to him.” Seb urged Charles softly. Charles didn’t need to be told twice and quickly crawled in under the covers, cuddling into Max. Max sobbed softly, curling into Charles and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Are you hurt?” Charles sniffled, pulling back a little and clutching Max’s face between his hands. 

“I-I’m fine.” Max hiccuped, pressing his forehead against Charles’s. Charles pressed his fingers against Max’s neck, where the metal of his collar was still pressing into his skin.

“Oh god.” he whispered, tracing the raw skin. Max hissed and pulled away slightly, his crying intensifying.

“I want it off, I don’t want this.” he sobbed. Charles just held him, looking up at Kimi and Seb with tears in his eyes. The two older men exchanged some looks, before Kimi nodded.

“Just hang in there a bit longer, it will be okay.” he said. “Stay with them, Seb, order some food, they need it.” he said as he grabbed his wallet and phone, heading out the door.

Sebastian quickly called room service to order a mix of foods, before getting a pot of antiseptic cream from the bathroom.

“Is it okay if I clean the wounds on your hands,, Max?” he asked softly. Charles drew in a sharp breath, looking at Max’s wrist.

“You said you weren’t hurt…” he whispered, nuzzling the raw skin. Max lowered his eyes.

“I disobeyed the handler… I was late this morning.” he whispered. Charles let out a sob and surprised Sebastian by pressing his lips over Max’s, the other man desperately kissing back. 

“Max, Charles…” Seb interrupted gently. The two youngsters practically flew apart, both dutifully bowing their heads.

“Sorry sir.” they whispered. Sebastian sighed and knelt on the edge of the bed.

“You don’t have to call me that, you are not here as Company.” Sebastian said softly. Charles frowned slightly while Max didn’t seem to understand, sniffling softly as he shuffled closer to Charles. 

Before Seb could explain, Kimi came back in, some documents in his hands. 

“We need to talk.” the Finn said, his face drawn. Max let out a sob and hugged Charles tightly again, desperately holding him close.

“Don’t hurt him” Charles whispered. Kimi shook his head.

“We won’t hurt you.” Kimi said, sitting down next to Seb on the edge of the bed “I went to your handler to buy you.” he explained. Max only paled, letting out a sob. 

“Now that we have your rights, we’re granting you freedom.” Kimi continued quickly. Max and Charles both stared up with him with wide eyes, the latter drawing in a shaky breath.

“R-really? We don’t have to be company anymore?” he whispered. Kimi smiled gently.

“Never again.” he confirmed. “let me take off your collars darlings.” he added softly, kneeling down on the edge of the bed. He took Charles’s off, dropping the metal carelessly down on the floor. Seb came closer and gently rubbed some vaseline onto the sore skin. 

Max flinched away at first when Kimi reached for him, but then gently tilted his head to the side to let Kimi fiddle with the collar’s lock. He sighed in relief as the metal fell away, Kimi gently brushing a thick layer of vaseline onto the redness.

“You’re safe here.” Kimi whispered. Max sniffled, before hesitantly shuffling closer and hugging him tightly. Kimi hugged back, gently shushing him as Max started to cry all over again.

“You two will stay with us, okay, until we can get you settled somewhere else.” Sebastian told Charles in the meantime. Charles smiled shakily, trembling a little. Sebastian quickly got up to get some clothes, before hesitating a little.

“Why don’t you two take a shower?’ he asked as he turned back. Charles nodded and looked at Max, who had meanwhile shakily pulled away from Kimi.

“C-can me and Max shower together?” the fluffy haired youngster muttered shyly. Kimi nodded.

“Of course. Call for us if you need anything.” he said. Charles nodded, tangling his fingers together with Max as he urged the other off the bed.

Sebastian scurried into the bathroom to help them with the taps while Kimi finally got changed into more comfortable clothing, his brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong, love?” Seb asked as he came back, cuddling up against Kimi’s back with a content sigh.

“I… I thought the Company were always treated well, but what they went through…”

“They are safe now.” Seb soothed. “Let’s talk to Maurizio in the morning, see if he can find their handler and get him prosecuted.” Kimi turned and nodded, hugging Seb to his chest.

“I’m not going to use Company anymore.” he whispered. “You are more than enough. I love you.” he added in a murmur. Sebastian kissed him softly.

“I love you too.”

They settled on the bed together, Sebastian contently curled into Kimi’s side, pressing a kiss to Kimi’s collarbone.

Max and Charles came out of the bathroom half an hour later, both dressed in the soft pyjamas Seb had left for them. Max glanced at the two men curled on the bed and swallowed thickly, leading Charles to the corner of the room and settling on the floor. Charles moved into his embrace immediately, head resting on Max’s chest as he closed his eyes.

“You can sleep on the bed, sweethearts, we won’t touch you.” Seb said softly, pressed closer to Kimi so there was more room for them. Charles bit his lip and got up, pulling a very reluctant Max with him.

They laid down as close to the edge as they could, holding each other impossibly close. Max suddenly reached over Charles and took Kimi’s hand, letting out a shaky breath.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me aaaages to write, and this chapter is not the best thing I ever wrote, but I hope you all like it still :3

It wasn’t easy for either one of the young men to adapt to their lives. Both of them were still frightened easily, and were often unsure what was expected of them. Kimi was glad it was summer break, so he and Seb could keep a close eye on the youngsters, make sure they slowly but surely eased into their new lives.

Surprisingly enough, Max seemed to trust them both fiercely and unwaveringly, especially Kimi. The young man would often shyly curl up against the Finn’s side when they watched some television at night, seeming almost at awe as Kimi gently hugged him. It made Sebastian and Kimi sad to see such mundane signs of affection surprised the youngster, showing it was clearly something he had been deprived off.

Charles was a different story. The fluffy haired boy refused to be touched by anyone except Max, shying away even if Sebastian just tried to place a hand on his shoulder. More so, he seemed to hate it when Max allowed the two men to cuddle him, even sometimes seemed close to crying when Kimi let Max snuggle up against his side. 

Sebastian was worried about the older boy, and kept trying to talk to him, but Charles wouldn’t let him. One day, after the boys had been with them for three weeks, Sebastian decided it had been enough.

The four of them were in front of the television, Max fast asleep against Kimi’s side as the Finn absentmindedly patted his hair. Charles was on Max’s other side, nudging his foot against Max as if attempting to wake him. Sebastian stood up.

“Charles, will you help me with the dishes please.” Sebastian asked, giving the young man a pointed look. When Charles instantly cowered into himself, eyes almost fearful as he nodded at Seb, Sebastian regretted his harshness.

“Sorry.” He told Charles softly as they headed for the kitchen. Charles gave him a weary look but didn’t speak. He headed to the sink and started to rinse some plates off, but Sebastian caught his wrist.

“I want to talk to you, honey.” He said, making sure to keep his voice soft and gentle. Charles tensed.

“A-about what?” he muttered. Sebastian sighed.

“Are you happy here?” He asked. Charles’s eyes widened.

“I-I am very grateful you bought my freedom, a-and-”

“That’s not what I asked you. You seem unhappy here Charles, is that true?” Sebastian asked softly. Charles averted his eyes.

“It’s not that simple.” He whispered, and Seb could hear his voice tremble. “Max is all I have left… and I fear I might lose him…” Charles continued, voice breaking. Sebastian held his arms open a little and was surprised as Charles hugged him tightly, the young man’s cries heart breaking.

“I-I can’t lose him…” Charles choked out. Sebastian gently shushed him, stroking his hair as Charles continued to cry.

“Why would you lose him honey?” Sebastian asked softly, glancing over Charles’s shoulder to the living room, where Kimi was looking up at them from the sofa, Max still fast asleep against his side. Charles hiccuped and wiped at his eyes.

“H-he might like staying here more than staying with me. O-or he might want to separate after we leave here…” Charles whispered. Sebastian shushed him, pulling away and clutching the young man’s face between his hands.

“You and Max have such a special bond, darling, I don’t think Max would ever even think of leaving you.” Sebastian whispered. Charles shuddered and averted his eyes.

“I-I need to… yeah.” he wheezed out, running to the bedroom him and Max shared. 

Sebastian sighed and walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Kimi and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. The Finn gave him a questioning look and Sebastian sighed.

“I tried.” he muttered tiredly. Kimi pulled him more into his side, wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m sure he understood what you were trying to say.” Kimi said, nuzzling Seb’s cheek until the German smiled again.

“Seb?” a sleepy voice murmured from Kimi’s other side. Max peeked up at the two older men, eyes drooping a little. Seb reached out to brush his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“You okay, little one?” Seb cooed. Max smiled and nodded.

“Comfy.” he yawned, snuggling himself up under Kimi’s arm even more. “Where is Charles..?” he asked after a moment. Sebastian bit his lip.

“He’s in the bedroom, he eh… he’s a bit upset.” Sebastian explained. Max perked up now, worry crossing his features.

“I… I should check on him.” he said, blue eyes wide. Kimi nodded, ruffling his hair as the young man stood up.

“We’ll be here if you need us.” 

~~

“Charles?” Max asked softly as he walked into the bedroom. The young Monégasque was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking at something in his hands.

"W-why… why do you still have the collar." Max gasped, stumbling back when he recognised the pale metal in Charles's hands. Charles looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes but didn't speak.

"You don't want to go back, do you?" Max asked worriedly, kneeling down on the bed. Charles looked away, his bottom lip trembling.

"I- I don't know. I don't know what I'm good at, w-what to do and I'm just… I'm just so scared." Charles hiccuped. Max crawled closer and pulled him against his chest, nuzzling his face in the Monégasque's hair as the younger man cried.

"It will be okay. We will figure everything out together." Max tried to soothe. Charles shook his head 

"But that's the thing… you are so comfortable here and I'm just afraid that you are forgetting me." Charles whispered into Max's shoulder. Max shook his head, tilting Charles's head up and bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Charles hummed in surprise, but kissed back. 

"I love you, Charles…" Max whispered between kisses. "I-I won't ever want to be away from you." He added. Charles let out a shaky breath and kissed back harder, crawling onto the Dutchman's lap.

"I love you too." He whispered, tugging at the buttons on Max's shirt. "I love you so much"

They were both hesitant as they undressed, touching and kissing each other's exposed skin shyly. As Company, sex had started to mean nothing to them, especially when they became property of their last Owners. But it was different when it was with someone you loved.

"You're beautiful." Charles whispered shakily, pressing his body against Max's. Max's cheeks had flushed a deep red, and he smiled shyly as he clutched and palmed at Charles's bum.

"You too, so gorgeous." Max sighed, rocking their crotches together ad they kept whispering into each other's skin.

"I love you Charles, so so much." Max whispered breathlessly as they laid next to each other afterwards. Charles smiled, for the first time in what felt like forever feeling happy.

"I love you too." He sighed. Max rolled onto his side, searching Charles's eyes.

"Do you like Seb and Kimi? O-or do you want to leave." There was reluctance in Max's voice but Charles had no doubt he would leave with Charles if the Monégasque asked him. Charles bumped their nosed together.

"I like them. I-I want to try and trust them." He said. "I wanted to before but… I was afraid they'd cause me to lose you." He admitted. Max smiled gently.

"They are really nice." He promised, before wiggling his eyebrows a little. "Shower with me?" He asked. Charles grinned.

"I want nothing more."

~~

After the shower, the two men padded into the living room, Charles tightly clutching on to Max's hand. Both men were dressed in more comfortable clothes now and looked more relaxed. 

"Are you okay, darlings?" Seb asked worriedly. Charles peeked at Max for a moment, before nodding and walking over to the German. With a light blush on his cheeks he sat down in between Seb and Kimi, cuddling into the German's side. Seb seemed surprised but then curled an arm around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you." Charles sighed. Seb smiled.

"You're very welcome darling." 

Max wiggled his way in between Charles and Kimi, kissing the crook of Charles's neck before happily cuddling into Kimi.

"I'm happy here." He said. Kimi sighed.

"I'm glad. You deserve it."


End file.
